rinatomonagafandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Tomonaga and Zero Kiryuu
Rina Tomonaga and Zero Kiryuu are the main couple of Rina Tomonaga. They met when they were children before Rina disappeared and was reborn in the real reality as Rina Tomonaga, therefore erasing Zero's memory of Rina and the bond they created with each other. However when they meet again, they disliked each other at first, but after Zero regains his memories, he slowly begins to fall in love with Rina, as Rina slowly begins to fall in love with him, though she is confused with them. Prehistory Rina Kuran "My parents don't like me very much. They prefer my sister over me." --''A young Rina to Zero Rina was born to Haruka and Juri Kuran, before her twin sister, Yuuki. However, despite the fact that she was a princess of the Kuran family, Rina was neglected for Yuuki because of her heritage as a Trueblood. Although her parents did love her, Rina believed that their feelings for her went the opposite direction, soon leading her to believe that they were going to have her killed upon overhearing them discussing her heritage and what they could do to help her (though at the time she though they were talking about Yuuki and Kaname). She did not find her own thoughts surprising however, showing her deceased hope in her family and for the world. Before meeting Zero, Rina may have been bitter towards her parents as she always speaks the Trueblood language to Zakari (her pet wolf and "only friend"), which to her delight made Haruka and Juri uncomfortable. Also, she seems to be jealous of Yuuki, despite their apparent sisterly bond, because of all of the attention she gets. Rina also may have been fond of Kaname for an unknown reason, futher proving her jealousy of Yuuki. As Rina wondered what the outside world was like, she is often seen with Zakari who also seems to have resentment towards her parents. It is unknown how Rina was able to take care of herself during those first harsh solitude years however. When the Kiryuu family first arrived at the mansion, Rina is finally allowed outside after four years for reasons unknown, where she meets a young Zero Kiryuu, who had accompanied his parents. There Rina told Zero why she thought his parents were here, and of her current relationship with her family, making Zero feel pity for her. He then made a promise to Rina that he would marry her when they were both old enough, creating a "Trueblood Bond" between them, which the Kiryuus and Kurans found out later on and tried taking to the grave after their deaths. After that, though it is not yet explained, Rina seemed to visit Zero and his twin brother, Ichiru, a lot. As a result she gave Zero and Ichiru nicknames--Zero-kun and Ichiru-nii. Rina also may have been there at the Kiryuu residence when Shizuka Hio attacked and killed Zero's parents and bitten Zero. Zero remembers that a little girl (possibly Rina) was crying in Ichiru's arms, though it not revealed what happened before or after that. Rina then disappears from the ''Vampire Knight universe after some time and is reborn in the real reality, but not before erasing everyone's memories of her with her "true form". This action was done by her incarnation, Lina, who felt her reincarnation's life was being threatened. Like many of the others, Zero also lost his memories of Rina and the promise he made to her, as Rina (now Rina Tomonaga) lost hers of being the lost daughter of Haruka and Juri, her identity as a Trueblood, and Zero as her Trueblood mate. Zero Kiryuu "I promise!" --Zero creating his "Trueblood Bond" with Rina Zero was born to a prestigious Vampire Hunter's family, where he, along with his identical twin brother, Ichiru, and Kaito Takamiya, was trained as a vampire hunter by Toga Yagari, who frequently looked after the twins when Zero's parents were out. Yagari lost an eye protecting Zero, when the still naive Zero made himself vulnerable to ex-human vampires when the nurse turned wild and tried attacking Zero due to her Level E state. This was Zero's first lesson on the danger of seemingly innocent vampires, and he promises Yagari that he will never regret losing his eye protecting him. One day, when Zero was just turning five, hiss parents get a call from the Kuran family. He accompanied them to the Kuran mansion, where his mother sends him off while she and his father talked to the Kurans. While Zero is wandering the gardens, he comes across Rina Kuran, the Kurans' sheltered, neglected, and emotionally abused eldest daughter. Rina tells Zero why she thought his parents were here, and her parents chose her sister over her, which caused her to think the Kiryuu family were here to kill her under her parents' orders, though that wasn't true. Zero felt pity for Rina, leading to his decision to make a promise to her that he would marry her after they were both old enough to do so, therefore creating a "Trueblood Bond" between them. Zero however was unaware that Rina was supposed to be Ichiru's fiancee in order to save both the former and the latter's lives, but after this backfired, Rina's and Zero's parents tried taking this to the grave. Rina also may have been Zero's childhood friend, as Rina has flashbacks of herself spending time with Zero and Ichiru. She is also seen in a flashback when the Kiryuus were attacked by Shizuka Hio, crying in Ichiru's arms, though that isn't exactly revealed if Rina really was there. After Rina and Ichiru disappear, and as Zero faints after he was bitten, he believed Ichiru (and possibly Rina) were killed as well as his parents. After the attack Zero was taken in Kaien Cross. Yuuki, who Zero is unaware is Rina's younger twin sister, approached him carefully and cared for him even though he was cold and hostile towards her. After Zero lost his memories of Rina, he developed a crush on Yuuki, but kept it to himelf due to her loving Kaname Kuran. Zero was supposed to become Yuuki's "protecter", until Rina took his place. History Rina Tomonaga When Rina is reborn in the real reality, she was born to Julie Takeyama and an unnamed man who left Julie after realizing she was pregnant. Julie's unnamed best friend became Rina's step-father. Rina's real father, who was already engaged, accused Julie for being pregnant when she told him, but despite this, she was able to ignore his criticisms and raise Rina with all the love and care a child needed. Rina grew up happy, referring herself as "spoiled", but despite the happy times, Rina was suffering from the Vampyre blood attacks, and was told by doctors that she will die in her adolescence, causing her to resent others who will be able to live longer than her. She was also very dependent on her half-brother, Zephyr, and also very naive. Then, years later, tragedy had struck when Rina's parents were killed in a plane crash on her birthday when she was over at her friend, Akuro Hachirobei's, house in America, the day which she soon came to resent. After that, having no other relatives as Zephyr disappeared soon after the deaths of Rina's parents, Rina was sent to live with her mother's sister, Marie, and her husband and daughter, Scott and Karen. Unfortunately, Rina's aunt, uncle, and cousin all hated her mother and decided to scorn Rina as well. For almost two years, Rina waited for Zephyr, hoping that he would come back and take her away, but after those years, Rina lost hope and replaced it with extreme hatred, now refusing to believe that she had a brother to begin with. Four years later, Rina was learning the hard way how to take care of herself, and her nativity didn't help matters in the beginning either, as in a desperate attempt to get her new family to like her, Rina sighed up for a school looking for children with psychological abilities because it would bring her family to Florida--the state Marie wanted to move to, but couldn't afford. This only made matters worse, for Rina became quite popular and a jealous Karen paid the school bully to give Rina a "make-over" and beat her face into the ground. However, this ended terribly, for Rina, unaware of her strength upon snapping, nearly killed the bully. This caused for the family to move a new state, causing Rina to be hated more, however, Rina realized then that she didn't have to depend on Zephyr or have Karen push her around anymore, so abandoning her former attitude and replacing it with a new one of self-confidence, she put up walls and became the sarcastic, blunt, and out-spoken girl she is today.Category:Relationships